Us
by BabyLolly
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot Sherlolly et Molliarty... (Précision à l'intérieur)
1. Ce n'était que des vacances

**Salut !**

 **Je reviens dans un nouveau -Oui, nouveau... en tout cas je ne l'ai vu ni en français ni en anglais, donc ça l'est ! ^_^- concept de recueil de One-Shot. Bien sûr, avec des possibilités de Two-Shot. Donc, le concept est que tout les OS présents seront avec Molly MAIS avec soit Sherlock -Donc Sherlolly- ou avec Jim -Jimolly, mais qu'est que c'est moche je trouve, pas le couple mais ce mot *.* !-. Bon je ne suis pas si sadique puisqu'à la fin vous serez qui des deux s'étaient. **

**J'espère que c'est assez clair ! Sinon lisez juste celui-ci et vous comprendrez, je pense !**

* * *

 **Rating: M**

 **Résumé: Envoyée de force en vaccances, Molly apprécie son livre au coin du feu jusqu'à son retour...**

 **Pairings -Enfin, je crois- : Scène mâture, Dark! Molly.**

* * *

Molly était à l'intérieur de ce chalet, dans les Alpes, envoyée de force par son patron. Mais elle n'était pas toute seule ! Une tempête de neige assez importante avait été annoncée, le jeune homme avait donc insisté pour aller chercher des choses en cas de coupure avec le monde extérieur. Pour cause, leur chalet était presque coupé du monde. Il était très bien, mais Molly, malgré la proximité avec les pistes, ne skiait pas, tout comme son compagnon, qui préférait se réchauffaient avec elle au coin de la cheminée qui dégageait une douce chaleur.

Leur habitation était une de ses nombreuses propriétés, ce qui la surprit lorsqu'il l'invita. Le chalet était typiquement savoyard: une grande maison avec une ancienne étable qui avait été aménager en seconde chambre et une plus petite baraque qui, jadis avait abrité les trésors des anciens propriétaires, d'où le nom "coffre-fort", mais elle sert principalement, maintenant, au stockage du bois.

Molly se trouvait dans la pièce principale, le salon. Assise sur le canapé, talons contre ses fesses, elle lisait un livre devant le doux feu. Elle portait un pull assez long et de grosses chausettes malgré tout. Son livre aurait pu paraître innocent mais il ne l'était pas, tout au contraire. Ils faisaient partis de ces livres dont tout est dans l'implicite, les non-dits. C'est ce qu'elle trouvait intéressant avec cette auteur française, malgré qu'elle choquait à son époque, elle a su rester qui elle était. Mais la pathologiste trouvait aussi fascinant les auteurs français pour ça.

Elle était totalement plongée dans la rencontre du jeune Philippe avec cette mystérieuse dame en blanc, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer, faisant claquer lourdement ses après-ski contre le tapis de l'entrée. Elle sourit en lisant le changement de comportement de la dame envers l'adolescent. Cette dernière venait de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas face à un "petit" mais à un "Monsieur". Fascinant !

C'est seulement après une dizaine de minutes que Molly se rendit compte du retour de son compagnon, mais ne scilla bouger d'un poil. Il en fut amusé. Elle l'étonnait toujours malgré lui. Elle continua de lire lorsqu'il vint déposer ses lèvres sur le cou diphagne de la jeune femme. Elle sentait la vanille sucrée, une odeur qui lui donna faim. Molly gémit tout en fermant ses paupières pour apprécier les sensations que lui procurait cet innocent baiser. Il continua et posa sa main froide sur son épaule qui était dénudé par le pull trop grand. Elle frissonna. Malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un petit moment, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait avec lui étaient toujours aussi intense qu'au premier jour. Cet homme lui faisait le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait.

Molly referma son livre et se retourna vers lui, genoux contre le canapé. Il fut surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme qui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle commença à perdre ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Malgré le meuble qui empêcher tout contact plus intime, chacun pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre. Il passa ses mains en dessous du pull de la jeune femme, et le lui retira. Elle s'affichait à lui décoiffée et en débardeur blanc qui laissait entrevoir un soutien-gorge bleu marine. Il enleva aussi son pull mais en emportant aussi son tee-shirt qu'il avait échangé contre son costume impeccable habituel.

Il contourna l'obstacle et vint vers elle qui s'accrocha à son cou et ses hanches. Il la déposa doucement sur le tapis, la fixa de son regard perçant qui effrayait tant de personne mais pas elle et repartit goûter le cou parfumé de sa Molly. Elle gémit et sentit l'érection pressante de son amant contre sa cuisse. Elle commença de petits vas-et-viens lents contre cette dernière ce qui provoqua les gémissements rauques de l'homme.

Elle sourit, le retourna et fit face à un homme décoiffé et torse nu qu'elle trouvait splendide. Il avait un air satisfait comme si il avait attendu ce moment. Il se releva légèrement et enleva le débardeur qui ne cachait rien de sa pathologiste, pour ensuite faire rejoindre son sous-vêtement. Il les taquinait désormais de sa langue et de son pouce. Ce petit manège dura quelques temps avant de décider qu'il avait encore trop de vêtements sur lui. Elle se mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure et déboutonna lentement son jean. Il était accoudé, hypnotisé par ses gestes. Il jeta sa tête en arrière quand elle le libéra de son étroit caleçon et le pris en main. L'air satisfait du jeune homme venait d'apparaître sur Molly.

Mais elle arrêta son geste et se releva tout en le regardant. Molly commença à enlever son legging noir. Il tenta de se relever mais il fut arrêté par le pied de la jeune femme contre son torse. Elle avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui n'affichait qu'une de ses deux petites fossettes. Elle s'appliquait à enlever lentement le dernier tissu qui la séparait de la nudité. Quand se fut le cas, elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon puis s'empara de lui. La température et les battements de leurs coeurs augmentaient dangereusement. Plus personne n'était maître de l'autre, plus de dominateur ni dominatrice dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait que deux amants sauvages et sans pitié pour le partenaire qui était en sueur et brûlant. Le moment de délivrance du jeune homme arriva avant elle. Après avoir hurlé leurs prénoms respectif, ils les chuchotaient dès à présent, tout en essayant de reprendre un souffle moins saccadé.

Molly fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et partit, le laissant allongé, paupières closes. Mais elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vers lui, vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle s'abaissa, caressa ses cheveux et lui trancha la gorge, froidement. Son air satisfait venait d'être remplacé par un masque de glace. La jeune femme se releva et jeta le couteau de cuisine à côté de lui, comme toute la haine qu'elle lui avait nourri par le fait qu'il l'ait traitée comme une chose et non comme une femme. Elle alla dans la chambre où elle s'habilla d'une robe noire avec des collants noirs et épais ainsi que des bottes à talons. Mais avant de partir, la pathologiste prit un bidon d'essence qu'elle avait prévu à cet effet et le renversa un peu partout, et laissa une traînée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme prit sa valise et sortit du chalet. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, tira un coup dessus pour apprécier la fumée nocive la détruire à petit feu comme il l'avait fait. Son air impassible aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui or, il n'y avait personne. Elle fit danser son briquet entre ses doigts pouis le laissa tomber. Le feu embrasa le chalet. Elle s'éloigna pour y faire face, le vent glacé plaquant son trench sur ses cuisses, sa cigarette rejoignant le manteau blanc des Alpes, et cette phrase murmuré comme une promesse de retrouvailles futures:

"On se retrouvera dans les bras du Diable, Jim... soupira le fantôme entre ses lèvres maquillées de rouge sang."

Et elle partit laissant la trace de ses bottes dans la neige blanc...

* * *

 **Je sais, la fin est vraiment TRÈS bizarre ! Mais vous remercierez les connards que j'ai le plaisir de voir presque tous les jours de la semaine -Non, je ne m'excuserais pas du terme !-. Normalement je devais faire une happy end mais mon humeur de la fin de semaine a été chamboulé ! Je suis désolée qu'il soit aussi court mais pas fait exprès ! ^_^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Oh, le livre que Molly a, c'est "le blé en herbe" de Colette que je trouve être un petit bijou de la littérature française. Pour vous expliquer mon choix de livre, je voulais un livre sensuelle mais pas un "Fifty Shades Of Grey", et puisque je l'ai étudié en cours, c'était le livre parfait ! C'est un livre dont tout est dans l'implicite puisque c'est un livre d'initiation sexuelle ! Je pense que vous avez compris, maintenant !**

 **Pour rester dans les Nouvelles, je compte reprendre ma FF "I'm waiting you psychopath !", tout en continuant "I'm coming my dear !". Oh, et je pense être moins présente durant les quatres prochaines semaines car j'ai un dossier pour un concours scolaire à finaliser avec mon équipe. Mais je vais essayer d'au moins poster le chapitre 9 de "I'm coming my dear !". Alors oui, je suis OVERBOOKÉE en ce moment !**

 **Merci ! ;-)**


	2. La rupture

**Malgré que je n'ai eu qu'une review, je continue de poster car c'est un projet qui me tient à coeur. Bref... Je suis déplorée à l'idée que les fanfictions Sherlollistes françaises ne soient pas mieux représentées. Pourtant ce sont ceux les "plus demandées" car il y en a moins...**

 **Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon tumblr dans la journée car je vais ajouter une idée de fanfiction ou one shot !**

* * *

 **Titre :** **Break up**

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Résumé :**

 **Molly ne peut plus le supporter. Ils sont ensembles or elle envisage de rompre. Ses collègues l'invitent un soir à une soirée dans un bar mais rien vas ne se passer comme prévu...**

 **Parings :** **"song!fic", relation déjà établie.**

* * *

Molly était à une soirée avec des collègues de l'hôpital. Le style de soirée que tu n'as pas envie d'aller mais tu te forces aller après que tes amis soient venus plusieurs fois te demander de venir. Le pire pour Molly, c'était que la soirée en question était sur le thème "karaoke" dans un bar près de son lieu de travail.

La jeune femme était en couple mais son petit ami n'était plus comme avant. Elle savait que c'était un sale con mais là, elle ne se sentait plus à rester avec lui. Pour cause son ami, John Watson l'avait présentée à un homme qui avait su réveiller en elle des sentiments qu'elle croyait perdus. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois autour d'un café ou dans sa morgue. Il s'appelait Luke. Il avait une barbe naissante qui lui scié bien. Sa peau était dorée comme un surfer australien. Des yeux chocolats harmonisaient son visage d'homme musclé à souhait. Ses cheveux chocolats étaient légèrement ondulés. Physiquement, il plaisait à la jeune femme mais elle ne le connaissait pas plus.

Elle savait bien que tout le monde avait compris qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour son actuel petit ami, lui y compris ! Ce dernier était l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle connaissait. La pathologiste était tombée sous son charme dès lors qu'il avait posé son regard perçant sur sa personne. D'une certaine manière, il avait su la rendre spéciale, importante.

Elle buvait tout en affichant des sourires niais lorsque ses collègues faisaient des blagues. Ce fut le moment où tout le monde allait chanter. Molly restait en retrait, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Elle envoyait un message à Luke tout en écoutant Kate, la stagiaire par intermittence de son patron, massacrer une chanson de Whitney Houston. La jeune femme rangea son téléphone puis se moqua gentillement d'elle. Sans se rendre compte, Molly jouait avec le collier que son petit ami lui avait offert, une vieille habitude.

Puis ce fut le moment de cauchemar lorsque la personne qui annonçait les personnes qui devaient chanter, dit le sien. Molly regardait ses collègues qui l'encourageaient en criant son prénom en rythme. Elle avait ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Une de ses collègues lui prit les mains et la releva. Molly marcha lentement vers l'estrade, monta et inspira profondément. Le jeune homme lui rappela la chanson qui avait été choisie pour elle, "Lush Life" de Zara Larson. Elle déglutit, se mit devant le micro puis elle le vit au fond du bar à l'observer. Elle prit son courage puis commença à chanter lorsque la musique se diffusa dans la salle.

 _ **I live my day as if it was the last**_

 _Je vis mes journées comme si c'était les dernières_

 _ **Live my day as if there was no past**_

 _Vis mes jours comme s'il n'y avait pas de passé_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Doin' it the way I wanna**_

 _Je le fais comme j'en ai envie_

 _ **Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn**_

 _Ouais je vais danser avec mon coeur jusqu'à l'aube_

 _ **But I won't be done when morning comes**_

 _Mais je n'en aurai pas fini le matin venu_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Gonna spend it like no other**_

 _Je vais la passer comme personne_

 _ **It was a crush**_

 _C'était une passade_

 _ **But I couldn't, couldn't get enough**_

 _Mais je n'en avais, avais pas assez_

 _ **It was a rush**_

 _C'était une effervescence_

 _ **But I gave it up**_

 _Mais j'y ai renoncé_

 _ **It was a crush**_

 _C'était une passade_

 _ **Now I might have went and said too much**_

 _Maintenant je peux y être allée et en avoir trop dit_

 _ **But that's all it was**_

 _Mais c'est tout ce que c'était_

 _ **So I gave it up**_

 _Alors j'y ai renoncé_

 _ **I live my day as if it was the last**_

 _Je vis mes journées comme si c'était les dernières_

 _ **Live my day as if there was no past**_

 _Vis mes jours comme s'il n'y avait pas de passé_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Doin' it the way I wanna**_

 _Je le fais comme j'en ai envie_

 _ **Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn**_

 _Ouais je vais danser avec mon coeur jusqu'à l'aube_

 _ **But I won't be done when morning comes**_

 _Mais je n'en aurai pas fini le matin venu_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Gonna spend it like no other**_

 _Je vais la passer comme personne_

 _ **It was a crush**_

 _C'était une passade_

 _ **I kept saying I'mma stay in touch**_

 _Je répétais que j'allais rester en contact_

 _ **But that thing went bust**_

 _Mais ce truc est foutu_

 _ **So I gave it up**_

 _Alors j'y ai renoncé_

 _ **No tricks, no bluff**_

 _Pas d'arnaques, pas de bluff_

 _ **I'm just better off without them cuffs**_

 _Je suis simplement mieux sans leurs menottes_

 _ **Yeah the sun won't set on us**_

 _Ouais le soleil ne s'installera pas sur nous_

 _ **Went low, went high**_

 _J'ai été bas, j'ai été haut_

 _ **Still waters run dry (*)**_

 _Il reste que les relations s'émoussent_

 _ **Gotta get back in the groove**_

 _Je dois me remettre dans le rythme_

 _ **I ain't ever worry**_

 _Je ne suis jamais inquiète_

 _ **Went low, went high**_

 _J'ai été bas, j'ai été haut_

 _ **What matters is now**_

 _Ce qui importe c'est le présent_

 _ **Getting right back in the mood**_

 _Revenir dans l'ambiance_

 _ **I live my day as if it was the last**_

 _Je vis mes journées comme si c'était les dernières_

 _ **Live my day as if there was no past**_

 _Vis mes jours comme s'il n'y avait pas de passé_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Doin' it the way I wanna**_

 _Je le fais comme j'en ai envie_

 _ **Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn**_

 _Ouais je vais danser avec mon coeur jusqu'à l'aube_

 _ **But I won't be done when morning comes**_

 _Mais je n'en aurai pas fini le matin venu_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Gonna spend it like no other**_

 _Je vais la passer comme personne_

 _ **Now I've found another crush**_

 _Maintenant j'ai trouvé un autre béguin_

 _ **The lush life's given me a rush**_

 _La vie enivrante m'a donné une animation_

 _ **Had one chance to make me blush**_

 _Une seule chance de me faire rougir_

 _ **Second time is one too late**_

 _La deuxième c'est trop tard_

 _(x2)_

 _ **Ouh ouh ...**_

 _ **I live my day as if it was the last**_

 _Je vis mes journées comme si c'était les dernières_

 _ **Live my day as if there was no past**_

 _Vis mes jours comme s'il n'y avait pas de passé_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Doin' it the way I wanna**_

 _Je le fais comme j'en ai envie_

 _ **Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn**_

 _Ouais je vais danser avec mon coeur jusqu'à l'aube_

 _ **But I won't be done when morning comes**_

 _Mais je n'en aurai pas fini le matin venu_

 _ **Doin' it all nite, all summer**_

 _Je le fais toute la nuit, tout l'été_

 _ **Gonna spend it like no other**_

 _Je vais la passer comme personne_

 _ **Now I've found another crush**_

 _Maintenant j'ai trouvé un autre béguin_

 _ **The lush life's given me a rush**_

 _La vie enivrante m'a donné une animation_

 _ **Had one chance to make me blush**_

 _Une seule chance de me faire rougir_

 _ **Second time is one too late**_

 _La deuxième c'est trop tard_

 _(x2)_

Durant toute la chanson, son regard chocolat ne l'avait pas laissé. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle savait que cela n'allait plus entre eux depuis un certain temps. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à rompre avec lui mais à chacunes de ses tentatives, il avait su être... Convaincant et perspicace.

Molly avait dansé joyeusement durant sa prestation comme pour affirmer: "Je suis libre !". Une sentation de légèreté l'envahit. Mais elle allait devoir l'affronter. Tout le monde se leva et l'applaudit. Elle sourit et les salua après les avoir remerciés.

Elle descendit les marches en bois. Il s'était avancé vers elle, se frayant un chemin parmis la foule. Molly partit prendre ses affaires puis sortit du bar, discrètement. Il la suivait. Elle se retourna vers lui et affronta ses yeux implorant. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle fixait le manteau du jeune homme.

"-Je sais, dit-il après un silence pesant.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Je sais que tu n'as plus de sentiment pour moi.

-Tu peux comprendre que je ne souhaite pas continuer notre relation, répondit-elle en affrontant son visage fermé.

-Oui mais...

-Non, l'interrompit-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche. Je ne veux pas."

Elle commença à reprendre son chemin vers chez elle. Mais après trois mètres, la jeune pathologiste se retourna vers lui, courut dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle avait senti son coeur cesser de battre. Elle n'arriverait pas à vivre sans lui. Jamais. Malgré qu'elle pensait ne plus l'aimer, elle avait tord. Elle l'aimait encore plus. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait joué avec lui et ses... Sentiments pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisé, et ne sait pas à quel point lui peut l'aimer.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme qui le tirait vers elle pour approfondir encore plus leur étreinte. Elle sourit tristement contre sa bouche puis se sépara de lui. Molly voulait être sûre que si elle revenait avec lui, il serait prêt à faire quelques concessions. Elle tenta donc, le tout pour le tout.

"-Tiens, lui dit-elle en se détachant de lui pour lui rendre son collier. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

-J'aimerais que tu le gardes.

-Non, cela serait au dessus de mes moyens.

-J'avais vraiment quelque chose pour toi, souffla-t-il.

-Je le sais... Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi ou même me le laisser voir.

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris.

-Oui mais... C'est extrêmement compliqué d'envisager que la personne avec qui on est ne nous jamais dit qu'il nous aimait, sourit-elle tristement.

-C'est aussi à cause de lui, dit-il en s'arrachant à elle avec un ton glaciale ?

-Luke ?... Oui, mentit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien puisqu'il en est ainsi... Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Molly.

-Merci. Mais sache, dit-elle alors qu'il commençait à partir, que si tu n'avais pas fait tes crises de jalousie à tout moment... Je serai toujours avec toi. Donc, ne blâme pas Luke parce qu'il me donne des choses que toi, tu ne peux pas. Tu n'es jamais là. Donne-moi un moment où tu as fait attention à moi. Un seul et je veux bien nous redonner une chance.

-...

-Car même si j'ai l'impression de ne plus t'aimer, je sais que la femme que je suis, ne peux pas vraiment tirer un trait sur toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui."

* * *

Une semaine après les événements du bar, Molly avait coupé toute forme de communication avec Luke après s'être rendue compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment son type d'homme. Même si il était beau, il n'était pas intelligent. Elle était donc retournée avec son petit ami qui avait été ravi et lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui. Elle avait accepté après réflexion. Il avait su de montrer attentionné envers elle mais pas trop car il restait... Lui !

Molly était assise dans le canapé du salon, sa tête reposant sur le torse tonique du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient mis clos alors qu'elle jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise, une jambe enroulée entre les siennes. Il lui caressait le dos, son menton reposant sur le haut du crâne de la pathologiste.

"-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parlais ?

-À qui, gémit-elle ?

-Je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

-Luke. Oh c'était pour savoir si tu tenais réellement à moi. Je ne dis pas que je ne ressentais pas quelque chose pour lui mais c'était physique. Et la preuve que j'ai très bien joué puisque tout le monde y a cru. Même toi, sourit-elle.

-Tu marques un point sur ce coup, ma douce Molly, dit-il en relevant son visage puis l'embrasser.

-Mmmh... Tu sais, fit-elle, je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber.

-Jamais, sourit-il ?

-Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, jusqu'à ma mort si il le faut.

-Ta mort, ricana le jeune homme ? Vu tous les dangers que j'en cours contrairement à toi, je dirai plutôt la mienne.

-Si tu veux... Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Je le sais."

Il accompagna sa parole d'un doux baiser. Elle se releva et se plaça sur ses genoux. Leur étreinte devint moins innocente et plus sauvage. Elle s'amusait à jouer avec la naissance de ses cheveux. Il rompit ce moment non sans une plainte de la jeune femme. Il encra son regard dans le sien et prit une profonde inspiration, continuant de caresser doucement le dos de la jeune femme sous son tee-shirt.

"-... Je t'aime tellement, Molly Hooper.

-... Moi aussi, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je t'aime tellement, Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

 _ **(*) waters run dry, dans ce contexte, est une expression qui veut dire que l'amour s'en est allé. La relation est terminée**_


End file.
